Las maneras de un Black
by Neyade
Summary: Sirius nació un día soleado y en cambio cuando Regulus lloró por primera vez el cielo estaba nublado. El uno fue el sol en una casa oscura y el otro fue las nubes que todo lo cubrían. Ambos iluminaron al mundo a su extraña manera. Longfic.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** **El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, en cambio, no robes. No publiques en ningún sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**Notas:**** Esto va a ser un fic de poquitos capítulos -aunque quizás tendría que decir viñetas- que hablará de los hermanos Black, Sirius y Regulus, hasta más o menos cuando Sirius se va de casa y se separan sus caminos.**

**LAS MANERAS DE UN BLACK**

Todos esperan.

Orión el primero, por supuesto, trajeado hasta arriba del todo está justo al lado de la puerta componiendo una mueca de serenidad. Algunos se preguntan como puede respirar, teniendo el cuello abotonado hasta arriba del todov, haciendo presión contra su cuello y llegando casi a la barbilla. Casi podría ser considerada una duda existencial, la suya.

Dejan de preguntárselo, pese a todo, cuando se acerca a Irma, la madre de Walburga, y se sienta -se deja caer encima de la silla, más bien- a su lado, poniéndose a mirar la pared de un blanco clínico con las mandíbulas apretadas.

-No tardará mucho -le susurra tranquilamente al agitado hombre-. Walburga siempre ha sido de las que acaban rápido con todo.

-Con Sirius tardó menos -objeta Orión apretando los labios-. Lleva ya tres horas allí dentro.

-Yo estuve dieciséis para parirla a ella -le dice ella secamente-, no creo que tres horas sean mucho comparado con eso.

Y entonces se vuelven a sumir en un silencio expectante, nervioso. La verdad es que ninguno de los dos se había llevado demasiado bien, hasta entonces, sobre todo desde que el marido de Irma, Pollux, había fallecido dos años atrás. Ahora se deja caer demasiado a menudo por su casa en opinión de Orión, y han habido asperezas que sólo se dedican a crecer a medida que corre el tiempo.

Narcissa, ajena a todo eso -los típicos tejemanejes de la familia Black, demasiado complicados para que una cría como ella pueda ni siquiera olerlos- corretea por la sala. De la silla a la mesita baja, de la mesita baja a los pies de papá, de los pies de papá a la silla, y vuelta a empezar. Mientras tanto, se dedica a pensar en como será eso de tener otro primo. ¿Saldrá vestido, de la barriga de tía Walburga? A ella le enseñaron fotos de cuando era pequeña y llevaba unas ropas muy raras. Quizás los bebés nazcan así; vestidos de blanco y con una pelusilla en la cabeza.

Por lo menos acierta con lo de la pelusilla.

Cuando el medimago sale, frotándose la nuca, todos procuran no parecer ansiosos. Curiosos. Nerviosos.

Y aún así lo parecen.

-¿El padre de la criatura? -pregunta algo azorado, al ver la multitud que se ha congregado allí: tíos y tías, parientes lejanos, cercanos o, simplemente, Bellatrix y Andrómeda, que se sientan rectas y serias en una silla, siendo mayores -tienen ya ocho y diez años, respectivamente- como sólo ellas saben serlo. Todos vestidos como si asistieran a una boda, fueron congregados a golpe de lechuza y polvos Flú para acudir a la sala de partos de San Mungo (hace ya demasiado tiempo que ningún niño nace en la mansión familiar, desde que los hospitales empezaron a optar por la higiene unos años atrás).

-Soy yo -se levanta, Orion, ahora ya completamente tranquilo. Otra vez en los labios ese rictus de seriedad y autocontrol. Los botones hasta la barbilla, la gente vuelve a preguntarse si es normal que aún no se haya ahogado.

-Adelante, pase -le indica, con una sonrisa-. Ha sido un niño.

Y con esas palabras, toda la familia suelta un suspiro generalizado y mira a un Sirius diminuto y dormido de reojo. Si algo le ocurriera, a él, ya tenían a quién acudir para seguir con el linaje y la tradición. Pero eso, pese a todo, no iba a ocurrir. Los herederos de la familia Black tendrian una larga y próspera vida. Sobre todo próspera.

No tenían la más mínima idea de como se estaban equivocando.


	2. I

**Disclaimer: ****El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowlingy a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, en cambio, no robes ni publiques esto en ninguna parte sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro, por si alguien se lo preguntaba.**

**I**

Han pasado ya varios años desde que supimos de los hermanos Black por primera vez, en esa sala de espera en San Mungo. Ahora corretean juntos por los pasillos de Grimmauld Place nº 12, cerrando los ojos al pasar por delante de las cabezas de elfo colgadas de la pared y escondiéndose para jugar al escondite en habitaciones polvorientas que nadie usa ya.

Como están haciendo hoy mismo, por ejemplo.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis -las manos en la pared y los ojos cerrados firmemente, Regulus cuenta en voz alta, casi a gritos y con su voz de niño-. ¡Sirius, prepárate, que te voy a pillar en menos de lo que se dice quidditch! -lo dice medio canturreando y sigue contando-: Siete, ocho, nueve y... ¡diez!

Pronuncia el último diez con fuerza, se gira y les sonríe a los cuadros alzando un poco las cejas, antes de acercarse a ellos y decirles en un cuchicheo gamberro.

-Prometo quitaros el polvo de los marcos si me decís por dónde se fue.

Y ellos asienten al verle, con una sonrisa aviesa en los labios y los pantalones limpios pese a haber estado escondiéndose por toda la casa, satsifechos de que las nuevas generaciones sigan siendo tan astutas como ellos lo fueron en sus días, y le indican el pasillo de la derecha levantando unos dedos nudosos.

-Por allí mismo, joven. Y me ha parecido oir que se abría la puerta de algún armario.

-Muchas gracias -les sonríe otra vez, enseñándoles el hueco del primer diente de leche que le cayó anteayer, y se dirige hacia el pasillo.

-Recuerda venir después a quitar el polvo -le recuerda su antepasado cuando él ya está desapareciendo detrás de la puerta-, que hace ya mucho tiempo que ese elfo se olvidó de nosotros.

Y Regulus se recuerda mandar a Kreacher a limpiar ese pasillo en concreto, antes de empezar a correr hacia dónde supone que está Sirius: en el armario de las escobas.

Atraviesa el pasillo polvoriento de puntillas, conteniendo la respiración y evitando hacer ningún ruído. Aparte de ganar a Sirius pretende asustarle un poco, que ya le toca. Siempre es él el que pringa en estos temas. Tres pasitos cortos y ya ha llegado al armario. Abre la puerta apretando hacia arriba mientras la mueve, intentando evitar el crujido que normalmente hace, y cuando va a gritar se encuentra con un Sirius no mucho mayor que él, con los ojos abiertos y haciéndole gestos para que se calle.

-¡Sssht!

-¿Qué haces? -le pregunta él entre susurros.

-Ven, ven, escucha.

Se desliza dentro del armario haciendo fuerza con sus brazos enclenques, y Sirius le ayuda a acabar de subir. Caen uno encima del otro y su hermano suelta un jadeo ahogado. Le aparta con un empujón suave.

-Qué no me dejas respirar -susurra imperiosamente-, enano.

-No soy un enan-

-¡Ssssht!

-Vale, vale, ¿pero me vas a decir ya qué pasa?

-Escucha -se limita a decirle (a susurrarle), para luego pegar la oreja a la pared.

Al principio no oye nada. Despega la oreja de la pared y le mira haciendo una mueca.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ssssht!

Luego empieza a oír retazos de una conversación que se produce en la habitación de al lado. La voz de la prima Bella mezclada con la de mamá es lo único que consigue discernir. No oye mucho -más bien nada- y sigue levantando las cejas, mirando a Sirius desde el otro lado del armario, cuando este le empuja un poco y le coloca más cerca de dónde él está.

-Calla y escucha.

-¡Estaba callado!

-Pero ahora no -le mira enfadado-. ¿Qué no ves que nos van a encontrar? Cállate.

Regulus se sume en un silencio ofendido y al final acaba volviendo a pegar la oreja a la pared, del aburrimiento. Extrañamente Sirius gtenía razón y ahora oye mejor. Bella es la única que habla, con vehemencia, y Regulus está seguro de que, por el tono de voz, debe estar gestivulando mucho y poniendo esa mueca tan graciosa; eso quehace de levantar las cejas apretar los labios cuando hace una pausa y abrir mucho los ojos. Cuando Sirius y él juegan a imitar a gente, Bella enfadada y/o apasionada, es un clásico.

-...es una cruzada, tía Walburga -_¿una cruzada? ¿Se refieren a cruzar un puente?_-...los sangre sucia están conviertiendo al mundo mágico en un criadero de inútiles, ¡en unas cuantas décadas estaremos todos podridos y la magia se perderá!

Blabla, pureza, blablabla, futuro, blablabla, magia, blablabla, sangre, BLABLABLA. Como siempre, parece que Bella no sepa cambiar de tema. Regulus no acaba de entenderla cuando habla, con todo eso de la sangre sucia, pero ahora le preocupan otros temas. Como por ejemplo, el motivo por el cual están aquí encogidos dentro de un armario polvoriento escuchando a Bella y mamá hablando de lo de siempre, cuando podrían estar pasándoselo mucho mejor.

-Pero Sirius...

-¡Ssssht, Regulus! ¿Qué no te he dicho que te callaras?

-Sí -le dice él casi hablando en un tono normal, haciendo que a Sirius levante mucho las cejas, de repente, y ponga cara de preocupado-, pero no sé por qué, Sirius, si están hablando de lo de siempre -añade meneando la cabeza, sin entender nada.

-¡Pero es que a ver, enano, esta vez Bella ha hablado de luchar!

-¿Luchar? -pregunta él.

-Sí -asiente Sirius solemenemente-, dijo que la familia Black tenía que entrar en el campo de batalla.

-Oh.

-Ya -se miran los dos con expresión seria-, ¿ahora lo entiendes? -se siguen mirando-. Yo quería saber dónde podía coger mi espada.

-Yo también quiero una espada -le sonríe-, ¿crees que iremos a matar sangre sucias?

-No sé, Bella dice que son el enemigo de los magos y nosotros somos magos. Creo que sí -añade algo inseguro.

-Entonces deberemos preparanos bien. No sé muy bien como son los sangre sucias, pero yo creo que tienen cuernos.

-Y unas garras tremendas -asiente Sirius.

-Sí.

-Tenemos que estar preparados, Reg, no quiero que nos hagan daño.

A partir de esa tarde en el armario, ambos hermanos jugaron a atacar poblados de sangre sucias con todo el afán del mundo bajo la sonrisa aprobadora de su madre y Bella. Se peleaban entre gritos y a veces les tiraban calcetines a las cabezas de los elfos cuando la mirada consternada de Kreacher no se paseaba por allí, imaginando que los temibles sangre sucias serían más o menos así, pero mucho más grandes. Correteaban por los pasillos y se escondían debaj ode la cama. Sonreían como Bella cuando hablaba de estos temas, relamiéndose los colmillos y alzando las cejas. Chillaban consignas variadas, desde la más conocida _al ataque_ como la más refinada _tojours pur_, el lema de los Black.

Ninguno de los dos, pero, podría imaginar esas peleas en los que uno hacía de sangre sucia y el otro de castigador acabarían reproduciéndose a escala real, con varitas de verdad y sangre pura corriendo por el suelo como ellos imaginaban que lo haría la sucia.

Ninguno de los dos podía prever que tomarían caminos distintos y los juegos de niños se convertirían en lágrimas amargas y un Sirius demasiado mayor para su edad que vivía con el por entonces desconocido James Potter.


End file.
